Waiting For The End
by lovebitesx
Summary: There were twelve of us. They caught Number One in District Five. Number Two in District Three. And, Number Three in District Eleven. They killed them all. Nine of us remain. I am next. I Am Number Four. "THG & I AM #4 Crossover"


Waiting for the End

There were twelve of us. They caught Number One in District Five. Number Two in District Three. And Number Three in District Eleven. They killed them all. Nine of us remain. I am next. I am Number Four.

"Mint." I heard in the distance. I groaned and rolled over on my stomach. "Mint." I heard again. I swatted my hand in the air, colliding with nothing. "Mint." The voice said more urgent the last time. My eyes snapped open. I looked up to see Cepan, Finnick. "What?" I asked, irritation clearly heard in my voice. "It's after twelve. Excuse me for asking if you were hungry." He got up and slowly walked to my door. At the moment, we were hiding out in District Two. When the word hungry left his lips, my stomach rumbled. "Fine." I mumbled. Finnick turned around with a smirk on his face. I gave him a glare and climbed out of bed. I stretched and yawned. I held up my hand and placed my robe on my bed. Finnick was still standing in the doorway. "Showoff," He mumbled before walking out and into the kitchen. I giggled. I walked out of my room, using my telekinesis to close my bedroom door. If you couldn't tell, I'm different. I was tested on in the Capitol. The scientists there wanted to see if they could alter human DNA to see if they were capable of using powers. But, then the Capitol realized a little too late that we were technically considered weapons, more specifically weapons that could be used against the Capitol. We were already released into the District that matched our number. One in District One. Two is District Two. Three in District Three. And, so on. Finnick and I had lived in District Four, before he had gotten the news that we were now being hunted by the Capitol. I was almost five then. I don't remember much, but I do remember I had a family that loved me very much. The only family I had left was Finnick, and to be completely honest, is the only family I need. He's supposed to be like my father figure but acts like my brother. He is what the Capitol called a Cepan, someone who would look after the Garde, the twelve of us with Legacies (powers), so we didn't get hurt. If you're wondering, no we aren't indestructible. And, we didn't have all our powers to start with. The Capitol made sure that the Legacies came at the least and most inconvenient times. But, when word had spread to the rest of the twelve, all of us went to different districts. Sometimes Districts that the Capitol wouldn't expect. I walked into our tiny kitchen and pulled out the chair. No, I didn't do it using telekinesis. I yawned and sat down. Finnick sat across from me and nodded. I brought over the plates using my mind and sent down mine infront of me and Finnick's infront of him. I started to eat my breakfast, which is homemade pancakes. Finnick is a very good cook. We finished eating about thirty minutes later. I walked back into my room as Finnick went on the laptop he was given when we left the Capitol. No, the Capitol can't track us through the laptop. The technicians at the Capitol aren't able to do that yet. I lie down on my bed and felt a sudden pain in my left ankle. Did I mention that the Capitol used this thing that put a charm on all twelve of us so you can't be killed out of order? So, that means Number Three was found and killed. I clutched my leg, holding it against my chest. Each time one of us twelve was killed, a circular scar embedded itself into our skin. It showed where we stood with the rest of them. The first one I got when I was 10. We had just moved to District 11 and I had fallen asleep as Finnick unpacked all of our stuff. I woke up screaming, which caused Finnick to come bolting into my room. There were (and still are) people after me, back than Finnick was a little jumpy. Mostly because not all of my Legacies had formed. The Capitol made it sure that all of us would be able to use telekinesis before we were let go. That was almost thirteen years ago. The second scar showed up when I was doing my language arts project when I was thirteen. We were in District Three, closer to home, then last time, and such a close call. I ignored the pain and I could've continued on, but my pant leg caught on fire and the teacher called an ambulance. Finnick showed up a little late. The doctors in Three saw my scars and called the police. They threatened to arrest Finnick for child abuse, but since he was no where near me when the second scar showed up, he was off the hook. And, now the third one. It took me a couple minutes to catch my breath. I sat up on my bed and looked at my now open door. Finnick had a concerned look on his face. "Number Three?" He asked his voice no higher than a whisper. I nodded. Right now, to the people from District Two, I was known as Celyn Roberts. I couldn't use my real name. The Capitol could find me and kill me. Finnick and I wouldn't risk it. He nodded and went into my closet and pulled down the boxes from the top. He folded the clothes in my closet, while I put (threw) the clothes into the box. He folded the flap down and duck taped it. I was putting stuff into my backpack. Books I owned, a picture of Finnick and me when I was six in District 11, my special bracelet that I had received from the Capitol. Finnick had told me the bracelet would one day be useful. I still don't know what for, but apparently this bracelet is magical. I looked in my mirror to see Finnick looking at me. "I'm sorry." His eyes seemed to say. There was another box open sitting on my bed. I turned around. "What's that?" I asked, pointing at the box. He titled it so I could look inside. It had my birth certificate, my official District Two citizenship thing, my current cellphone and everything else that needed to be burned to make sure that no one knew Celyn Roberts even existed. I sighed and nodded. Sure, I was all for running to keep safe, but it took a lot out of you. For once, I would just love to settle in District 4, and be a normal person. But, the scars around my left ankle and the symbol on my right and my amulet told me otherwise. I grabbed my amulet and closed my eyes. _This time will be better. _I think, hopefully.


End file.
